This invention relates to a leakage preventing structure for water ball decorations, particularly to one having excellent function of leakage prevention.
A conventional water ball decoration shown in FIG. 6 is very common, consisting of a base 1, a glass dome 2, and an anti-leak rubber plug 3. A rotating ing mechanism is contained in the base 1, not included in this application and not shown in Figures. The glass dome 2 is filled with a liquid, having an open lower side 21 for a anti-leak rubber plug 3 to fit and adhered closely therein to prevent the liquid in the dome 2 from leaking out. A decorative FIG. 31 is housed in the glass dome and fixed on the rubber plug 3. The rubber plug 3 has an annular curved projection 33 on an outer annular surface to engage an annular convex 22 formed in the open lower side of the glass dome 2, for increasing mutual contact tightness.
However, the conventional water ball decoration described above may still happen to have its leakage prevention not enough to hamper the liquid in the glass dome from leaking out. In addition, the rubber plug may wear off owing to a long period of use, causing a very small gap between the glass dome as to form air bubbles in the liquid contained in the glass dome.